The Cell
by Lastsyns
Summary: After The Doctor and Jack are forced to have sex or die, The Doctor finds he doesn't want to travel alone anymore.


One trip with Jack. One trip to somewhere fun. Somewhere they could relax after everything that had happened to the two of them. In the last few months he had lost Donna, traveled alone and had a prophecy that he was going to die. Jack had also been through a lot with being blown up and losing Ianto as well as Torchwood. He had picked Jack up in a small bar on a distant moon and agreed to go on one trip before they went their separate ways again. He should have known that one trip with Jack would be anything but normal. In fact if he didn't know any better he would say that Jack had planned for this to happen.

"You just had to flirt with the princess," the Doctor scolded Jack as the two of them shared a cell. They had taken both of their coats and his jackets when they were thrown in the cell. Without his sonic he was unable to escape and for that he blamed Jack.

"All I did was say hello," Jack argued him right back.

"For you that is flirting," The Doctor informed Jack. He stopped his pacing for a moment to turn and look at Jack who was sitting against the bricks watching him. "She is engaged to be married to Prince Alamaharo on her next birthday."

"I didn't know that," Jack answered back as the Doctor began to pace again. All he had did was introduce himself to the princess and then kiss her hand. He barely had time to register what was happening when she screamed and the guards rushed in. They were both immediately arrested and thrown into the cell.

"Move away from the door," A loud voice bellowed through the door. The Doctor backed away and against the wall with Jack. Jack stood up next to him as the door opened. Two men entered carrying guns as protection they stood to either side of the door as a third man entered. The third man was carrying an official looking document. He held the document up and cleared his throat.

"On this day, the 22nd of Zetwal, the accused, Jack Harkness and The Doctor have been found guilty of touching Princess Annisia and attempting to seduce her away from Prince Alamaharo. The sentence of beheading will be carried out at dawn." The man read. He folded the paper and turned to leave.

"Wait a minute, I didn't touch her," The Doctor argued at the ruling while at the same time Jack yelled, "I wouldn't seduce your Princess when I have the Doctor." The man turned to look at them again.

"You plead he is your beloved," The man asked.

"Yes," Jack answered and the Doctor snickered. He quickly cleared his throat and made his face blank as the man looked over at him. He nodded once.

"Prove it and you may go free." The man told them.

"If he is really my beloved why should I have to prove it," The Doctor asked.

"If he is really your beloved you will have no problem proving it," The man answered. The Doctor glared at Jack as he turned to face him. Jack mouthed the word sorry as he leaned over and kissed the Doctor softly on the lips. The Doctor kissed Jack back just as softly as he wrapped him in a hug. When they broke the kiss the man sighed.

"You will be retrieved at dawn," The man informed them as he turned to go once more.

"Wait, how can we prove he is my beloved," Jack asked.

"If he is truly your beloved, you will have no problem proving your love," The man answered and this time he left. He looked around the cell as Jack sunk down the wall.

"He means we should sleep together doesn't he," Jack wondered allowed. The Doctor tapped Jack on the shoulder and then motioned to a camera hidden in the top corner of the cell. He sank down to sit next to Jack. "We are going to die."

"I didn't say that," The Doctor answered. Jack looked at him surprised.

"So you will have sex with me," Jack asked deciding to be blunt.

"I didn't say that either," The Doctor responded.

"Then we are going to die." Jack leaned his head back against the wall again. He had never been beheaded before and wondered how long it was going to take to come back from it. He didn't fear for his own life but for the Doctor's life as he didn't think that the Doctor could regenerate. Standing again he went to the cell door to look out. The two guards were standing facing the cell with their guns on their hips. Jack's own gun had been taken and he couldn't take the men without it. Sighing he sank down next to the Doctor again.

It was a little while later when the Doctor finally came to the conclusion that there was no other way to escape this fate. If they waited any longer the guards would be suspicious of why they had waited. He turned his head and kissed Jack softly on the cheek as he ran his hand to undo the buttons on Jack's shirt. Jack looked at him in surprise, but he saw no lust in the Doctor's eyes. Understanding this was just an act, Jack kissed him back and then leaned as if he was going to nibble on his ear.

"I'll be gentle," He whispered as he followed the Doctor's lead and began undoing the Doctor's buttons. The Doctor opened his mouth to argue but Jack pressed his lips to his, kissing him deeply. The Doctor moaned slightly under the kiss not able to remember the last time someone had kissed him like this. Jack's mouth was still pressed against his as Jack undid the buckle on his pants and then slipped his hand into his trousers. He cried out in Jack's mouth as Jack's hand wrapped around him. He bucked a little not being able to help himself and he felt Jack smile against his lips.

Jack stopped kissing him long enough to strip the two of them of their trousers. He felt naked and exposed in the cool cell. He glanced wearily at the camera again, not wanting to look and see how big Jack was. Turning eyes back on Jack, he watched as Jack gave his body a once over with a smile still on his face. The Doctor blushed his body was nothing special, yes he liked this body but it was skinny and tall. Jack opened his arms and he leaned into them. Jack's hot body was nice against his cool skin and he could feel Jack's hardness pressing into him. Jack ran his hands down his back and he yelped when grabbed his bottom.

It was when Jack pushed him gently to his knees that he fought slightly. Jack rubbed soothing circles on his back as he felt a finger press against him. He clenched his teeth and waited for the pain that didn't come. Jack made sure that he was relaxed before removing the finger and then pressing into him. This time their was pain and he cried out trying to move away. Jack stopped his own movements and held his hips.

"Easy, just relax," Jack cooed softly and he tried his best to. Every time he did though, Jack pressed in further and the pain returned. He was almost to the point where he just wanted Jack to stop and he would accept the beheading when he felt Jack's skin against his. He tried to breath as Jack began to move. The pain gave way to pleasure as Jack hit his prostate, but he stayed still and just let Jack take him. He just wanted it to be over as soon as possible so he could return to the TARDIS. Jack tried to comfort him though by rubbing his back and wrapping his hand once more around him.

It seemed like hours passed before he found his release on the cell floor and Jack followed him over the edge, spilling deep inside of him. Jack collapsed back against the wall breathing hard. He was trembling slightly as he laid sideways with his head on Jack's thigh. Everything hurt and he just wanted a shower and to climb into bed. He smiled though as he felt Jack's hand on his head and Jack ran his hand through his hair. He was still trying to catch his breath when the cell door opened again. Their coats were thrown in and the man appeared again.

"You are free to leave. You have ten minutes to be off this planet and if we ever see you here again you will be beheaded," The man informed them. They both dressed quickly and then hurried to the TARDIS. Closing the doors the Doctor set the coordinates to go into the vortex.

"I'm sorry Doctor," Jack apologized as he waited for the Doctor to immediately kick him off the TARDIS.

"Yeah." The Doctor left the vortex and set the TARDIS to orbit a small moon. "I am going to have a bath," he told Jack as he secured the TARDIS. He started to head out of the console room and he was just out of sight when Jack heard words that made his heart leap with joy. "Joining me?" Maybe getting captured wasn't the worst thing in the world, Jack thought as he took off after him.


End file.
